


Accumulation

by paperstorm



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship J2, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperstorm/pseuds/paperstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen doesn’t think he’s quite as drunk as the other two are, which really just means it makes even less sense that he’s actually agreed to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accumulation

Jensen doesn’t like Chad Michael Murray. He never has. He can’t even explain why, and Jared’s asked plenty. It’s not like the guy’s ever actually _done_ anything to him, he’s pretty much never been anything but nice really, but he still rubs Jensen the wrong way. It’s just … the way he talks, maybe. The over-exaggerated smiles, the air of self-importance. He seems fake, and Jensen hates that. They sort of run in the same circles, or work in them anyway, so they’re always bumping into him and watching Jared whoop excitedly and run over to hug his friend always makes Jensen a little queasy. Not to mention the way _Jared_ acts when Chad’s around, he gets exponentially louder and goofier and they both kind of behave like they’ve been drinking when they haven’t. Jared always insists _that’s just the way Chad is_ , and that Jensen would probably like him if he got to know him, but so far Jensen hasn’t bothered taking him up on that. He has enough friends, he doesn’t need to hang around a guy who’s thirty but still acts like a frat boy.

Which in no way explains how he’s gotten himself into this situation. He doesn’t _like_ Chad, so why the hell did he say yes when Jared suggested they take a few beers back to the hotel and ‘catch up’? It’s just – he’s an idiot, that’s all it is. That, or, he’s just completely powerless to Jared and his stupid puppy-dog eyes and Jared _knows_ it. And now they’ve worked their way through the entire mini-fridge and there are pale-skinned hands on Jared’s tanned torso that _aren’t_ Jensen’s. Sometimes Jensen thinks the universe hates him.

“We had a thing, sort of,” Jared had said quietly, just to Jensen while Chad was texting or tweeting or some stupid thing. “When we were filming House of Wax.”

Jensen was pretty sure his glare could’ve burned holes right through Jared’s body if he’d tried hard enough. He tried to play it off, because hello, public place – there were cameras everywhere and Jensen hadn’t wanted it to look like they were having some kind of lovers spat or something. Like the tabloids need more reasons to run headlines like _The stars of Supernatural are secretly sleeping together_. Which, okay, they _are_ , but that doesn’t mean the whole world gets to know about it.

But Jared saw through him anyway. “C’mon, don’t give me that look,” he’d said. “You and I weren’t together then, I’d never even met you.”

“Doesn’t mean I wanna think about the two of you … whatever,” Jensen had growled.

“He’s a good guy, Jen. Just … give him a chance? For me?”

Stupid fucking Jared. Jensen is putting the puppy eyes in jail after this is over. And then he’s gonna douse himself in acid. Because his _boyfriend_ , the guy he’s been madly in love with for almost five years, is just lying there on the bed, mostly naked with Chad Michael Fucking Murray’s tongue stuck so far down his throat Jensen’s surprised either of them can breathe, and there’s no way he’s getting _that_ image out of his head any time soon. If ever.

“How d’you wanna do this?” Chad asks, words slurred into Jared’s lips.

Jensen doesn’t think he’s quite as drunk as the other two are, which really just means it makes even _less_ sense that he’s actually agreed to this.

“Whatever. Just … _fuck_ , need …” Jared moans loudly as Chad rocks down into him.

Jared’s _gone_. He’s always been a lightweight, which makes no freakin’ sense since he’s so Paul Bunyan, and if he gets loopy when he’s drunk he gets even loopier when he’s turned on. Since he’s consumed enough alcohol to seriously fuck up a grizzly bear and he’s got someone’s thigh pressed up against his crotch, Jensen’s pretty impressed his boyfriend can even manage to create words.

“I know what you need,” Chad murmurs, entirely too lovingly for Jensen’s liking, and he slithers down Jared’s body, kissing and nipping along Jared’s chest as he goes. “Shit, man, went and got all ripped since the last time I saw you like this. Friggin’ crazy, the amount of pussy you could be getting if you weren’t all tied down.”

Jared hums and laughs a little. “Don’t want pussy.”

Chad rolls his eyes and smacks Jared’s hip. “Fuck off, are you two actually full-fledged homos now?”

Jensen bristles, but he doesn’t say anything. Chad said ‘you two’, but he totally only has eyes for Jared right now and Jensen’s a little curious to see how long this goes on before either man notices he’s still there.

“Says the guy about to suck my dick,” Jared snickers.

Chad shrugs. “I just like sex, dude, gay’s got nothin’ to do with it.”

Jensen almost chokes with the effort it takes to hold in his snort of derision. Yeah, he’s pretty sure even if he ‘gives Chad a chance’ he’s still not gonna like him. But then Chad smirks, tugs down Jared’s boxers and starts licking at the leaking head of Jared’s cock and Jensen sort of forgets why this wasn’t a good idea. That’s … fuck, that’s really hot. He blows Jared all the time, and it’s all kinds of sexy, but he’s never seen it from this angle before. Chad sucks him expertly, pulling at the crown with his lips and then sliding halfway down the shaft, drawing a beautiful moan out of Jared as he arches up into Chad’s mouth. There is a _twinge_ of sour jealousy in Jensen’s gut that he’s not the one who’s got Jared sounding like that, but the way Jared writhes and Chad bobs and swallows like he was made for it, it drives any other thoughts out of Jensen’s mind.

He’s sitting a foot or two away from them but he can feel the heat radiating off of Jared even still; can see much clearer from this position the way Jared’s eyes flutter closed and his throat clicks on heavy swallows and his slender fingers grip in Chad’s straw-colored hair like he needs it to ground himself to the moment. Jensen kinda _wants_ to hate that this is happening, but he can’t. Jared is gorgeous like this, and usually Jensen’s too concentrated on the task of actually sucking him to appreciate it. He presses the heel of his palm down onto the bulge in his underwear, twitching and soaking through the cotton even though no one’s touched him yet, and he must’ve made a noise or something because Jared looks over at him from under heavy eyelids.

“Jen,” he murmurs, holding his hand out, which Jensen takes and lets Jared pull him in close.

“Hi,” he whispers, settling his weight onto one elbow and hovering over Jared’s flushed face.

“Kiss me?” Jared asks breathlessly, and Jensen’s more then happy to comply.

He leans down and covers Jared’s spit-slick lips with his own, skin catching as he slides them back and forth and then dives into Jared’s open mouth. His tongue rubs against Jared’s, soft and warm and wet, and his hands come up to tug at Jensen’s short hair as he groans. Jensen’s just gonna pretend it was him that drew the noise of out Jared this time, and he’s also gonna pretend he can’t taste something unfamiliar on Jared’s tongue that may or may not be the guy who’s got Jared’s dick shoved down his throat right now.

“Love you,” Jared whispers against Jensen’s lips, like he somehow unconsciously knew that Jensen needed a little reassurance.

“Me too,” Jensen whispers back, resting his forehead against Jared’s sweaty one. “More than anything.”

“God damn, are you two ever gay for each other,” Chad pronounces, pulling off Jared’s cock with a ragged gasp. “I’m hard enough to pound nails over here, can we …?”

“You still wanna?” Jared asks, eyes not leaving Jensen’s.

Jensen nods. Honestly, he isn’t sure. Not totally, anyway. But Jared seems to want this, and Jensen wants more than anything to make him happy.

“Dude, grow a pair,” Chad jokes, punching Jensen lightly on the arm. “Its just sex, it’s not like we’re getting three-way married or something. Besides,” he adds, slipping his hand down passed Jared’s balls, “been wantin’ to get at this fine ass for a _long_ time.”

Jared whimpers as Chad’s finger obviously finds his hole, and Jensen’s whole body tenses. Oh, that is just fuckin’ _it_.

“Don’t,” he barks, turning towards Chad and shooting him his best _Dean_ look.

Chad quirks his head and opens his mouth; Jensen cuts him off before he even speaks.

“You may’ve wormed your way into doin’ this with us, Murray, but you do _not_ get to touch him there,” Jensen growls as menacingly as he can manage.

“Jensen?” Jared asks, a little worried waver in his voice, but Jensen ignores him.

“Seriously, back the fuck up,” he shoots at Chad, who, surprisingly, listens. Maybe Jensen’s capable of being a little more intimidating than he thought.

“Okay, just, calm down,” Chad says, holding his hands up in surrender and stepping backwards off the bed. “I won’t – whatever you want, okay?”

_Fuckin’ right_ , Jensen thinks. If they’re doing this, they’re doing it _his_ way and if Chad doesn’t like it he can drop friggin' dead. “Get on the bed,” he directs, gesturing for the blond man to lie down beside Jared.

Chad does it without a breath of argument, stripping his briefs off and getting comfortable against the pillows. Jensen doesn’t bother to hide the way he looks him up and down as he goes, and he gets a little tingly thrill in his stomach that makes it hard for him not to smirk. Yeah, okay, Chad’s hot. But Jared’s _way_ hotter. And Jared could’ve stayed with him, but he chose Jensen. So. Jensen wins.

“Jay, suck him off,” he orders, not really intending it to come out as pissed off sounding as it does because Jared isn’t the one he’s mad at, but he can’t help it – he’s sort of into this now. And the way Jared’s breath catches in his throat and his eyes go wide and he scampers to follow Jensen’s command, seems like maybe Jensen’s not the only one.

Jared pushes up to his hands and knees and crawls over Chad, eagerly giving his cock a few good strokes before he takes the head into his mouth. He licks at it, lapping up the little bead of precome and then dragging his tongue torturously slowly up the underside of the shaft. Chad laughs a little, like he’s almost surprised – like maybe Jared’s gotten better at this since the last time the two of them did it – and Jensen can’t help the smug grin that tugs at his lips.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Chad moans, head falling back onto the pillows and fingers tangled in Jared’s long hair as Jared practically swallows him whole. “Jensen, you are one lucky bastard.”

“Damn straight,” Jensen mutters. He takes advantage of Jared’s distraction to grab the bottle of lube out of his suitcase. When he gets back, Chad’s eyes have totally rolled back into his head so far they may never come back out, and Jensen can’t help being a little proud of his boy. He tosses the lube onto the bed and stands behind Jared, palming his ass and digging his fingers into the cheeks hard enough that Jared’s flesh breaks out in goosebumps. He drops his head down to lick at the little beads of sweat gathering in the very top of the crack, smiling when Jared shivers a little.

“Gonna fuck you, Jare,” he says into Jared’s skin, softly and reverently but still loud enough that Jared and Chad can both hear him. “Gonna fuck you while you’ve got his cock stuffed so far down your throat you can’t breathe.”

Jensen’s words have the desired effect – Jared shudders and gasps around his mouthful of Chad, and Chad gasps even louder and tugs at Jared’s hair. Jensen feels a little like he’s some kind of sex puppet master or something, which is a little bit weird but also totally hot. He kneads the firm muscles of Jared’s ass a few more times and the pulls the globes apart, revealing the little pink pucker and he ducks down and licks at it. The earthy taste of Jared explodes over his tongue and he barely holds himself together. It’s maybe sort of embarrassing that he likes doing this so damn much, but Jared tastes _good_. And the way his boyfriend twitches and moans for it as Jensen gets the hole all slippery wet and then pushes his furled tongue in as far as it’ll go – yeah, Jensen doesn’t think anyone could blame him for enjoying this.

Once Jared’s opening is as slick and loose as Jensen can get it with just his mouth, he reaches for the bottle and lubes up a few of his fingers, pushing one in all the way and smiling at Jared’s answering shudder. He opens Jared up quickly as Chad watches with obvious interest. Mostly Jensen ignores him, concentrating on crooking his fingers to rub against the spot inside Jared that makes him jerk and moan and suck on Chad more ferociously. Which, of course, makes Chad’s head fall back again and moans wantonly in turn. The chain of moaning. Jensen chuckles to himself.

Jensen pulls his fingers out slowly, wiping them on the bedspread and smiling as Jared whimpers at the loss and rocks himself back, trying to get more.

“Shh,” Jensen soothes, affectionately nipping at Jared’s left cheek as he reaches for the lube again. He slicks himself up quickly because the way Jared’s trembling he probably isn’t going to last much longer and suddenly Jensen really, really wants to come inside him while Chad watches. If only to prove to the man that he’s an outsider, and he can’t have Jared the way Jensen does. Which, is maybe a little bit dickish on Jensen’s part, but fuck if he cares.

He lines himself up and pushes in steadily, groaning at the feel of velvet heat surrounding him inch by inch, and Jared lets Chad’s dick slip out of his mouth and makes a sound that’s nothing short of pornographic when Jensen bottoms out.

“ _Shit_ , Jen,” he rasps, falling down onto his elbows to give Jensen a better angle and rocking back into him. “C’mon, move.”

“Not till you get back to your … job,” Jensen answers, smiling a sickly sweet smile at Chad. “We wouldn’t wanna leave poor Chad hanging.”

Chad narrows his eyes like he’s gonna call Jensen out on what an ass he’s being, but then Jared starts mouthing at his balls and whatever protest he may’ve had falls away into a grunt. Jensen would still prefer it if he was alone with Jared, but he can’t deny that sex is still sex and sex with _Jared_ is amazing, no matter what the situation. Jared’s tight, even though Jensen prepped him, and the soft channel just sucks Jensen in and holds him there. It’s wrapped around him so snug and warm, and when Jensen rolls his hips a few times experimentally the slick drag of flesh makes his vision blur and head spin.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he breathes, gripping Jared’s hips tightly to keep his knees from giving out. “Jay … so perfect, baby. Make me so crazy.”

Jared hums his agreement, reaching one hand behind himself to rest on his lower back and Jensen gets the message and takes it, squeezing Jared’s fingers tightly as sets a steady pace and rocks into him. After a minute or so, Jensen hears quick, ragged breathing that he’s pretty sure isn’t him or Jared, and he looks up to find Chad’s knuckles strained white with how hard he’s gripping Jared’s hair.

“Jared, I’m … shit, guys, I’m gonna …” Chad pants, head falling back and toes curling down by Jared’s knees.

“Do it,” Jensen rasps. “Let him taste you. But Jay, don’t you dare swallow.”

Jared groans again, like following Jensen’s roughly voiced orders is the sexiest thing he’s ever done, and he pulls off of Chad’s cock and starts jerking him fiercely. When Chad comes, it’s with a long, drawn out huff and fluttering eyelids and Jared milks him through it, catching a spurt or two on his tongue but mostly letting the milky fluid dribble onto Chad’s stomach. Chad twitches a few more times and then slumps against the pillows.

Jensen can’t really help but smile – he knows what it’s like to be on the receiving end of Jared’s talented mouth and that thing Chad’s feeling right now? That feeling of being completely boneless and fucked senseless and so warm and delirious it’s better then the _best_ drug? Jensen knows that feeling well and even though he isn’t gonna be a complete tool and actually say it, Chad should consider himself pretty god damn lucky right now.

He picks up his pace, pounding into Jared quickly and purposefully, angling himself so he’s hitting Jared’s sensitive prostate on every other thrust. Jared cries out with every hit and it feels so fuckin’ good that Jensen’s pretty sure he isn’t gonna last long at all, especially since it’s totally turning him on like crazy that there’s still another person in the room watching them. It’s a wicked thrill, actually – like he’s putting on some kind of performance or something. He never would’ve thought he’d enjoy this but he sort of is, if only a little bit. It still pisses him off that Jared’s been with Chad before, but in the middle of sex it’s hard to concentrate on anything but the way Jared’s body pulls him in and squeezes him so tightly it’s almost painful.

“Jesus, Jensen,” Jared breathes, dropping his face down onto Chad’s cream-colored thigh, probably because he can’t hold himself up anymore and Jensen takes a lot of pride in the fact that _he_ made Jared collapse like that. He speeds up, thrusting into Jared with abandon. Chad pulls himself together after a few long minutes and reaches for the erection that’s dripping between Jared’s legs, but Jensen snarls and bats Chad’s hand away. He’s totally failing in holding off his orgasm, but if anyone’s gonna make Jared come it’s Jensen and Chad should just consider himself lucky that he gets to be anywhere near them when they’re like this.

Jensen wraps his arm under Jared’s chest and pulls him up so he’s on his knees and resting against Jensen’s chest. Jensen holds him there, smirking at Chad’s relaxed-but-annoyed form as he keeps his plunging steady and mouthes at the skin below Jared’s ear.

“Jensen … need …” Jared murmurs, practically drooling on Jensen’s sternum as he presses his face into Jensen’s chest.

“I know, babe. I got’cha,” Jensen answers huskily. He knows exactly what Jared’s saying he needs, and he reaches down to palm Jared’s fiery hot erection and stroke it firmly. It’s less than a dozen tugs before Jared’s coming, thick gasp tickling Jensen’s skin and tossing him over the edge too – he explodes into Jared so forcefully it’s like a canon. Like fire, like a hurricane, Jensen spins completely out of control. It’s more dizzying than a tilt-a-whirl and Jensen would never, ever give up this feeling. Not for anything.

He might’ve blacked out for a few minutes, he isn’t sure, but when he opens his eyes he’s still buried deep inside Jared, swimming in a sea of molasses and burnt sugar with Jared’s sticky-lax body pressed against him and their (hopefully) one-time interloper watching them with a smirky-smile on his face. Jared’s completely out of it, though, like he always is after a particularly good orgasm, so Jensen ignores Chad and focuses on pulling out of his boyfriend gently and cradling him close as he settles them both on the bed – Jared’s sweat-damp body pressed up so close against his own that it interferes with his breathing but Jensen doesn’t care.

“Hot, boys. _Hot_. You should totally do porn or something, you’d be millionaires,” Chad proclaims, still grinning like an idiot and running his fingers down Jared’s spine – Jensen enjoys Jared’s resounding shudder as much as Chad does but he still doesn’t like that it might’ve been someone else making Jared’s comatose body move like that.

“Time to go, Chad,” Jensen says, as kindly as he can possibly manage.

“You _can’t_ be serious,” Chad protests, forehead scrunching into a frown. “I’m freakin’ naked and covered in come.”

“Totally serious,” he confirms, pressing his face into Jared’s hair so he doesn’t have to look at the blond man while he basically tells him to fuck off. “Get out.”

Chad heaves a put-upon sigh, but miraculously he actually listens to Jensen’s request. He gets up a lot quicker than Jensen expected him to – gathering his scattered clothes, wiping his stomach off and then tugging them back on, and then tossing one more wistful glance over at them before he moves toward the door.

“You guys are … a lot more in love than I thought you were,” he says quietly, hand on the silver-plated doorknob. “I never meant to come between you, I swear. Jared is … he’s a great guy. Be good to him, Jensen.”

And then he’s gone, and Jensen breathes a heavy sigh of relief, ruffling Jared’s hair. He nuzzles into the top of Jared’s head, worming one arm beneath Jared’s spent form enjoying the sticky silence for a few minutes as he breathes in the scent of sex and Jared and absolute perfection. It’s insane sometimes, actually, how much he feels for the man in his arms.  

“M’sorry,” Jared mumbles eventually, words smushed into Jensen’s skin.

“What for?” Jensen asks cautiously.

“You … you didn’t like that, did you,” Jared answers slowly, and it’s not really a question.

Jensen sighs. “I … no, I – I didn’t hate it.”

“But …?” Jared prompts, and damn, the guy knows him too well.

“I dunno, just … didn’t like seeing his hands on you, I guess.”

“Jen,” Jared starts quietly.

“No, I get it, I know I’m being stupid,” Jensen interrupts. “I know you’ve been with other people before, so’ve I. It’s not like I’m sitting here thinking I’m your only one, but … I don’t know. Just different actually seeing it, I guess.”

“Why didn’t you say so? We would’ve stopped. _I_ would’ve.”

“Didn’t really wanna be that guy, I guess,” Jensen shrugs. “Like I said, I didn’t hate it.”

“No one else has ever fucked me,” Jared says, like somehow that should make everything better and actually, it sort of does.

“You – really?” Jensen looks down at him in surprise. “Not even him? I thought …”

Jared turns his eyes downward and shakes his head. “Chad and I were never that serious. We didn’t like date or anything, we just … messed around a few times. It – well. It was stupid, I guess, but I was only twenty-one, so. I did a lot of dumb things.”

“Yeah.” Jensen isn’t entirely sure what to make of that. “That’s … good, I guess. Me neither. I mean, no one’s ever, to me either. Except you.”

Jared smiles softly, suddenly looking a lot more sober. “I know. Sometimes I … I wish you were the only guy I’d ever … but you know what, you’re the only _person_ I’ve ever loved like this. So … that’s gotta mean something, right?”

Jensen smiles back, unable to suppress the swell of warmth in his chest. “Yeah, it … means a lot, actually.”

“Are we okay?” Jared asks quietly, looking up at Jensen with those doe-eyes that he absolutely can’t resist. Fucker.

“Yeah, we’re good,” Jensen replies honestly, hugging Jared a little tighter. “It, uh, was kinda hot, I guess. Parts of it, anyway.”

“Yeah?” Jared grins coyly. “Which parts?”

“The, um,” Jensen scrunches his nose up in discomfort. “When he was blowing you. I liked … watching.”

Jared chuckles deeply. “Kinky bastard.”

“Am not,” Jensen protests lightly, poking Jared in the side. “Hey, you just had a dick in your ass and one in your mouth at the same time, if anyone’s kinky here it’s _you,_ Padalecki.”

“Guilty,” Jared laughs. He kisses Jensen’s shoulder and then settles back down on it. “So you liked watching, huh? You’re better at that then he is, by the way.”

Jensen rolls his eyes. He’s pretty sure Jared’s just saying that to make him feel better, but he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t working. “Not watching him, though, watching you. You’re … like, crazy sexy like that.”

“You’re crazy sexy when you’re all growly and possessive.” Jared licks at the skin over Jensen’s collarbone again Jensen grins.

“I knew it. I _knew_ you liked that.” He shakes Jared’s shoulders. “Should’a just told me, dude, there are other ways to get me like that without inviting fuckin’ _Chad_ to have sex with us.”

“Like what?”

Jensen thinks about it for a second. “Okay, I guess that probably _was_ the best way. Still not cool though,” he adds, fake-pouting, and Jared just laughs.

“I love you,” he says matter-of-factly.

“I know you do, jerk,” Jensen answers, tucking a finger under Jared’s chin and lifting his face up so he can kiss him softly.

Jared hums contentedly into it and runs his tongue over the seam of Jensen’s lips. He deepens the kiss and rolls his hips into Jensen’s thigh. “Wanna go again?” he mumbles, half in a chuckle like he’s kidding but the quickly hardening flesh burning heat into Jensen’s hip _isn’t_ kidding.

“Just you and me this time?”

“Mhm,” Jared pushes himself off the bed and on top of Jensen, blanketing his smaller body in a cloud of warmth. “Better that way anyway.”


End file.
